Bubblegum
by BertaS
Summary: Sometime classes aren't the only things that need to be passed. Kissing, multiple pairings


Desclaimer: Not mine just playing

Bubblegum

Neville who had become quite confident in himself since the fifth year was anticipating the leaving feast but there was something that he had to do today as he felt he would never get the chance if he didn't. He was standing in the courtyard with Harry and Seamus when Ron and Hermione walked up to join the group.

Neville said, "excuse me Ron but there is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

With that he grabbed Hermione and kissed her deeply. When he let her go he gently pushed her in to Ron's arms.

"Thanks Hermione," he smiled and looked at Ron, "You better take care of her mate."

Harry laughed, the look on his two best friends faces was priceless.

Hermione said, "Um, Neville, um…" When every one was looking at her she turned a very pretty shade of red, "Would you like your gum back?" she held it between her front teeth so it could be seen.

Around that time Lavender and Dean joined them. Neville looked a bit taken aback but gamely answered, "That's alright I stole it from Lavender."

Lavender giggled when all eyes turned to her, "It's not mine!" and she looked at Seamus who promptly said, "I got it from Dean," who was rolling on the ground laughing, the only word they could make out was "Ginny".

At this point Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode joined the group, having overheard the last few moments of the conversation. Looking at Dean with disdain he said, "As Head boy I have to wonder what you are passing around and if it I something I should confiscate."

Dean howled even louder when Hermione with a mischievous look at Ron said, "I've already confiscated it," she moved closer to Draco, "But you are more than welcome to it." With that she grabbed his head pressed her lips to his, popped the gum between his lips into his mouth and released him.

Talking around the wad of gum and sputtering slightly he said, "what the hell did you put in my mouth, Granger?"

"Evidently it's Ginny's bubble gum." She grinned.

He chewed thoughtfully a moment frowning slightly then brightened, grabbed Pansy and shoved it into her mouth. She giggled grabbed Crabbe and shoved it into his mouth. He in turn grabbed Goyle and to a chorus of 'eeewwwwwww's' shoved it into his mouth. Goyle looked around to see Millie laughing, he promptly grabbed her in much the same way Hermione had grabbed Draco and forced the gum between her lips. The look of disgust on her face was not so much for the gum but the person who gave it to her.

Harry was shaking his head; "you guys are doing it wrong." Gently touching Millicent on the arm, "Millie, may I?" Her eyes opened wide then fell shut when he took her in his arms and gently retrieved the gum from her, thoroughly exploring her tonsils in the process. When he released her, he chewed vigorously, smiling and said "Thanks."

She replied with a smile and an arched eyebrow, "anytime."

By this time someone had found Ginny and gotten her Luna and Colin to the group. Harry showed her the gum on his tongue and said, "Do you want your gum back?"

She bit her lip and said, "If I can get it the same way that Dean took it from me... but technically it isn't mine."

Everyone laughed and hollered, "Who?"

"I... I... I got it from Terry Boot, he's in your year, Ravenclaw." She looked upset. Ron hugged her as did Dean and Neville.

Harry said, "Shall we go find him? Ask him if he wants it back?"

Ginny giggled and replied, "Don't bother, find Susan Bones instead. When I tried to give it back he said it was hers."

When they found Susan she was with Sally-Anne Perks. When Hermione explained what was going on and ask if Susan wanted it back indicating that Harry had it and was willing to give it to the original owner. Susan looking disappointed said she would kiss Harry any time he wanted but she had stolen the gum from Justin. Sally-Anne started laughing, "Really?" when Susan nodded Sally-Anne continued, "He stole it from me," she looked at Harry, "but I got it from Morag MacDougal."

The gum was a large topic of conversation at lunch especially when Harry discovered he couldn't spit it out to eat nor could he swallow it. Luckily there was soup he could eat around it.

When Morag who was a Ravenclaw was ask he merely looked embarrassed and at Lisa Turpin who giggled, "I got it when Blaise kissed me."

By this time Snape was sure there was something going on that needed to be stopped, but he was unable to find out what it was. When he caught Potter on the stairs with bubble gum in his mouth he was livid. Holding his hand out Snape snarled, "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindore. Spit out that gum."

Harry shook his head, "I can't, and we think it's bewitched."

Snape snapped, "Give me that gum this instant."

Harry was standing eye to eye with Snape due to the fact that Snape was on a lower step. Harry certainly did not plan what happened next but with a sudden movement he had Snape's lips captured and was giving him about the same treatment he had given Millie. Snape was so shocked that he didn't react. As Harry pulled away several teachers arrived.

Madam Hooch asks with hands on her hips, "what the hell is going on here?"

Snape rounded on her and with three strides was up against her roaring, "Your God Damn Bubble Gum That's what." He promptly grabbed her and practically shoved the gum down her throat to wild applause and catcalls. As soon as he released her he stormed away toward the dungeon.

Madam Hooch chewed thoughtfully for a moment then reached up and pulled the gum from her mouth, shook her head and said, "I don't think that was what the twins were going for."

End


End file.
